617: Plasmoid
Plasmoid, A.K.A. Experiment 617, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to fire balls of plasma from his scorpion-like tail. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was stolen, named and trained by Gantu, along with Hammerface (033), Heat (609), and Thresher (544), turned into an army of 100 weaklings by Dupe (344), and rescued by Lilo's rescue team in "Snafu". Appearance Plasmoid is a large, green six-legged scorpion-like creature with black eyes, an oval nose, two antennae, no pincers and a pincer-less tail. He has small fangs sticking out from the top of his mouth, although they are significantly enlarged and more prominent in Stitch!. Special Abilities Plasmoid can shoot explosive balls of plasma from his tail. He has also displayed the ability to vacuum up objects and use them as projectiles while under the effects of Hämsterviel. He also has microscopic and telescopic vision. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Plasmoid is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. ''Stitch! Plasmoid has appeared twice in the ''Stitch! anime, both times with Splodyhead. In the first appearance, Plasmoid and Splodyhead combated Stitch when he was hypnotized by Swirly into fighting for Hämsterviel. In the second appearance, Plasmoid and Splodyhead were modified by Hämsterviel to attack Stitch. Plasmoid was given a new ability of vacuuming up objects and using them as projectiles. In "Shogun", it is shown that Plasmoid was dehydrated back into an experiment pod and locked in Jumba's vault. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Dupe 617 pod.png|Plasmoid's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 17-59-24.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-00-30.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-24.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-03-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-03-26.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-27.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-41.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-48.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-40-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-14.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-43.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-42.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-01.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-51.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 6-13-03.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-17.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-54.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-13.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-34.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-50.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-13.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-55.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 22-01-27.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-12.jpg ScreenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-02.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-54.jpg ScreenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-35.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 6-13-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-55-40.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-56-01.jpg|About to be duplicated by Dupe ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-16.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 20-35-43.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 20-39-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 20-45-25.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 20-46-35.jpg|Weak clones ScreenCapture 30.01.14 21-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 21-50-25.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 21-52-19.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 21-53-12.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-26-08.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-32-20.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-44-47.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-45-27.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-47-22.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-50-07.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-51-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-53-37.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-55-39.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-56-38.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h38m58s537.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h56m21s287.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h20m02s344.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h20m38s170.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h20m52s184.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h21m20s936.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h50m12s953.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h54m15s551.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h55m48s534.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m06s852.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h48m47s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h28m48s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m30s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h45m02s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Stitch Power ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-24-26.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-04-24.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-26-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-35.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-28-43.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-50.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-04.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-56-17.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-57-29.jpg New Town ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-36-37.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-38-20.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-11.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-35.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-57.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-20.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-47.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-39-19.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-39-41.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-40-10.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-46-34.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-48-53.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-49-29.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-50-02.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-51-20.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-54-32.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-02-09.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Plasmoid.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 001 Miscellaneous Panes92.jpg Plasmoid Alien Interception.png Plasmoid Beach Treasure.png Trivia *Plasmoid is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Plasmoid and Clink are the only known experiments that are hexapods. *Even though we saw Plasmoid in pod form, he was technically activated off-screen. **Plasmoid's pod color is yellow according to "Ace". *Plasmoid appears in the online game ''Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Tank, Dupe, Clyde, Yang, and Hämsterviel. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males